the great destroyer
by ImJonno
Summary: the final mission from battlefield 3


Man in suit: _So you admit to shooting your commanding officer under the direction of a Russian agent, is that correct? So unless you have something else significant to share with us, sergeant, this investigation is over. You have been played. It's the Russians._

Blackburn: _No, it's Solomon. Haven't you listened to anything I've been saying?_

Other man: _You want us to believe there's a PLR threat and Solomon's at the head?_

Black: _Yes_

Other man: _To believe you acted in the best interests of our nation when you let a Russian agent go and shot your own man? But we can't. Nothing can be corroborated._

Black: _This is insane._

Man in suit: _No one can verify the third nuke even exist._

Other man: _The bank collapsed. Al Bashir's dead. Your unit is dead. Dima is presumed dead. Kafforov is dead. Eighty thousand French people are actually dead._

Man in suit: _Those are all your witnesses, sergeant. The only thing we can say happened for sure was you fragged your C.O. Bring him in._

The man in the suit stands up, while the other man brings an officer in.

Other man: _Alright, come on_.

Black:_ Aww, man._

Other man: _You saw this man shoot his commanding officer, right?_

_Black looks at the other soldier and shrugs._

Other man: _Knock off the bullshit, sergeant, didn't Dima set you up?_

Man in suit: _Didn't he talk you into shooting Cole and then escape to Paris where he triggered the nuke? Wasn't that Dima?_

Black: _Solomon has the nuke._

Man in suit: _Solomon's one of ours. He's an overseas asset, and he has been for years. We put him next to Al-Bashir for information._

Black stands up.

Black: _You're shitting me. He's a murderer. You saw the video._

Other man: _Well, you get the with the bad when it comes to assets, and sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good._

Man in suit: _Isn't that your angle._

Black: _Jesus Christ. The nuke is still out there. Solomon is still out there. You can't just walk away from the threat._

Man in suit: _You might be right sergeant. Maybe Solomon was too close to the fire. But I assure you we're on top of this situation. The Russians are a clear and present threat. Yes?_

Man in suit answers his phone.

Man in suit: _What do you mean you lost a train._

Both men leave the room. Black and the other soldier are still there.

Black: _The train map inside the bank vault - what was the time written on it?_

Other soldier: _6:02 – why?_

Black: _Dave, you trust me?_

Dave: O_h yeah._

Black: _Alright. Follow my lead._

To men enter the room where Henry Blackburn and Dave Montes are sat. A soldier goes towards Montes, a man in a suit towards Blackburn. Blackburn kicks the man's leg out and then smacks the man's head against the table. The man falls unconscious. The soldier throws Montes on the table. Blackburn rips a leg off the table and whacks the soldier in the head with it. They run down the corridor and jump out of the window at the end.

Montes: _aww fuck. Come on move it. The train's coming._

The two soldiers climb over the wall.

They run down a back alley until the reach a main road.

Montes: _Get on the fucking train, Blackburn. you've got one shot. Go!_

Blackburn runs over to the side of a train bridge. As the train come under he jumps onto it. He slides to the back carriage and swings in through the window. He kicks a PLR out of the way, grabs his pistol and kills the other two PLR. He begins to move up the train. As he moves into one carriage he is attacked and pushes the PLR out of the window. He realises there is a bomb at the join in the carriages. He climbs out and jumps to the next carriage as the bomb goes off. He climbs onto the train roof and continues to move forward. As he does another bomb goes off in front of him tearing the roof off. He goes to it and jumps back into the train. Once in he continues forward. He reaches the first carriage and goes in. one PLR is stood there with his hands up. Blackburn moves towards him when Solomon pushes him. He turns round, blocks Solomon's punch but then gets pushed over. Solomon puts a gun in Blacburn's face

Solomon: _are you alone? Huh? Who are you with?_

Blackburn punches the gun away and grabs the PLR and a bomb detonator. Solomon steps towards him cautiously.

Solomon: _You are good soldier. You are good. What's next? I'm not afraid to die. How about you?_

Blackburn detonates the bomb.


End file.
